GAARA BUNNY
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A gift for Himeko. so a Quest to find the Easter Bunny should not be to hard right wrong  see the  hardships yourself and come inside.


**GAARA BUNNY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes : Mako here a shout out to our friend HimekoUchia for this easter celebration, expect crazy chases, psycotic…Sen! Stop eating my cupcakes! You there Sasuke hurry up and set up the banner!<strong>

**Sasuke: hmm No**

**Mako: Its time you learn your place, torture room jutsu!**

**Sasuke: I am an avenger, I wont do what you…AGHHHHHHH GOD! It BURNS STOP STOP!**

**Sen: What did you do?**

**Mako: what? He didn't listen,so I summoned his fangirls…he better learn soon cause they want him in a bunny suit.**

**Sen: well exept for sakura, who wants him out of his suit. *wink, wink***

**Mako: perverted much? That's a great thing to say to our viewers…anyway lets begin already **

**Sen: we do not own naruto, but our twisted story and characters…please review…seriously please review, we're desperate! *gets smacked***

**Mako: we are not desperate, but we would like reviews…ok now lets start the story before anything else goes wrong… *crash* ugh! WHAT NOW?**

**Sen: ok before mako has a panic attack and kills us lets hurry. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Mako! You know what we're gonna do today?" I roll my eyes. This outta be good,<p>

"What sen? Can't you see im busy?" I have two bags of groceries for tonights easter dinner.

"no, your not busy and I don't care if you are…we Are goibng to find the EASTER BUNNY"

"please…the easter bunnies a myth" oh god this is just asking for trouble.

"Its not and you know it, so put the bags down and lets get moving!" he grabs my arm and drags me across the street throwing my groceries in the air…aww I just paid for those stupid Sen! We run to Narutos house where Sen kicks me in.

"OW, what the heck?" I look up to see Hinata, Naruto of course eating ramen, Kiba and Momo, and Haku. Sen closes the door and locks it.

"Everyone thank you for coming, we have a very important mission on our hands." What is this, he a general now. He continues.

"Our objective is…to figure out who leaves me chocolate, eggs and Ichi ichi books every easter" my eyes widen in shock as I interuppt,

"Your actualy serious? Sen I thought you were joking" he shakes his head sadly…is he pitying me? He taps my head.

"Poor poor Mako, after living with with that demon witch Anko, you feel nothing but sadness and fear for every holiday…I'm not surprised that you don't believe in the Easter Bunny. But little Mako he is real, and here in Konoha…hiding waiting/resting for tonight." I glare at him.

"Of course I don't believe, all I get is stupid intense training. And despite every thing I do, I either pay for it or I get mocked. I'm tired of you and your stupid mission and always dragging me along. I don't have time for you and your little bunny so im outta here. When your done playing pretend hook me up." I get up break the locks on the door as I pull it open. Hinata and Haku tell me to wait. Ignoring them I slam the door. I walk away to the store to once again buy groceries.

Back in the house…theres silence other then Naruto slurping his ramen, Hinata breaks the silence.

"What s-should we d-d-do n-now? Mako was r-really m-mad." Haku looks at the floor in sadness and guilt, before replying

"I knew she hates holidays depite the fact she tries so hard to help everyone have a good time. Like when she threw the valentines party, she almost broke her neck trying to stop Anko from killing Kakashi-san in her house…again." Sen speaks up ignoring everything they said.

"Well lets get going shall we?" Kiba stands up with a curious glance at Sen.

"Ok,but what the heck am I here for, I know Momo's here cause she wants to be, but what about me?" Sen grins, and awnsers.

"Well we need someone with a good nose, dog boy and I'm not forcing my girlfriend to walk around sniffing for a bunny-rabbit, so get moving poochie." Kiba starts to protest.

"Steak" both Kiba and Akamaru go into sitting position as a big juicy steak is sprung in their faces…Stupid dogs.

"Alright mutts…n-not counting you dear Momo, start sniffing" Kiba and his pooch leap outside with the rest of the gang trailing behind…how hard can finding one bunny be?

Back to Mako in the grocery store…

"AHHHH Mako hey!" something squishes me! I barley breath out.

"Let…me…go! Your crushing…me!" I'm released, and my captor steps in front of me grinning sheepeshly before apologizing.

"Sorry mako its been a while! So wheres sen knowing him he clings to you whenever something goes on? Oh and have you seen Gaara…he wasn't in the sand village." I smile as I pick my groceries back up…thank god nothing was broken or damaged.

"Good to see ya Himeko…mm lets see, Sen has the usual gang plus Kiba searching for the Easter Bunny, and as you can see I'm busy with shopping. And as for Gaara I havent seen him." She frowns slightly.

"Aww…Wait Sens looking for the Easter bunny? That's awsome where is he? I'll help!" I shake my head.

"Don't tell me you believe in this too? Well I aint helping him so he should be around town. You'll find him eventualy." She looks at me weirdly…do I have something on my face?

"your not coming? Why not?" I walk past her with my bags while muttering.

"Yhere's no such thing as the Easter bunny…" Himeko runs into town.

On the streets of Boneur café Gaara sips his warm tea while enjoying the view…until Akamaru pees on his leg.

"Ugh stupid dog what was that for?" Kiba runs up in alarm and picks Akamaru up.  
>"Sorry man, didn't mean for that." Sen runs up, going pale at the sight of Gaara, the scary sand ninja and scolds the pup, and Kiba. Then he looks up from the dogs and asks.<p>

"By the way Gaara, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the sand village?" He stops scowling to sip his tea befor awnsering.

"Two reasons…one I'm hiding from Himeko, she always makes me take her to expenisve dinners every day."

"And the other reason?"

"Oh yes, I have an important mission tonight, so I'm resting up for the big night."

"Hmm…interesting. Well good luck with that onward you stupid dogs who are not Momo! Mush!" They walk away as Gaara orders a carrot cupcake and some more tea. Himeko rushes into the café!

"I need 3 Mochies now!

3 hours later…At Mako's house *ding dong*

"Ugh Mako Go get the stupid door, im busy!" Anko says as she takes another gulp of sake. I get up from my seat, glaring at her.

"Yeah drinking sake is soooo busy as usual, you need to learn to stop being so fricken lazy, its my house too for gods sake."

"Oh yeah is your name on the lease? No its under my name, now be a good sister and get the bloody door before I put you through another sparring match! "

"FINE! I'll go! No one would want to see your scary excuse for a face anyway!" I stomp out of the dining room…*ding dong* ugh I hope she didn't paint the door with blood again, its not even Halloween. I open the door to come face to face with…a bunny. Sen whos holding it shouts.

"Look Mako it's the Easter bunny! Also can we come in its cold!" I hold my head, ugh why must the morons yell, my aching head.

"Fine if it will shut you up, get in here before my food gets cold, Now would be nice!" We plop our seats down next to my drunk of a sister.

"ANKO! Enough with the sake, we have guests!" I smack the sake out of her hands and she snarls.

"Who owns this house? Who pays the fricken bills? AND whos about ready to kick you out of here, I don't know what your problem is today, but YOU BETTER DROP IT!" My sister and I glare at each other as everyone else around us pales when…*Knock knock* Anko and I both shout.

"Its open!" Then turn to glare back at each other, Kakashi walks in and says.

"You know the zoo keeper is running around the whole town searching for a missing bun- oh I uh see your all busy so uh I'll just-" and he says no more because he uses a justu an disappeares as both me and Anko throw Kunai at him, hearing a *thud* on the wood. I hear chanting…

"Easter bunny, Easter bunny…" oh god, everyone exept me and Anko are bowing down to the bunny that Sen stole, its being treated like a god in my house. More chanting

"Easter bunny, Easter bunny…" this is getting to be a headache…Haku jumps up, and screams.

"The easter bunny calls to me, he wants carrots!" Sen replies,

"Quick to the market place…we will have our presents! Uh I mean for the easter bunny" they all get up and bust down my door in samurai gear. They sprint and run over someone. I run out to find Gaara, trembling holding out an empty bag, whimpering

"My carrots, they took my carrots ha whu boo hoo." I pick up a left over remain of a crushed carrot and help him up.

"You alright gaara and ugh what are you doing with a bag of carrots anyway…its dangerous with the bun-bun squad searching for the Easter bunny." He screams in rage,

"They took all my carrots! I needed those curse them all! They will be buried beneath ten feet of sand! * evil laugh* I will do it for the carrots! MUHAHAHA!" *I smack him with my fan* honestly why is everyone acting soooo crazy tonight…maybe it's a full moon?

"get a grip Gaara sheesh, your acting almost as crazy as Sen on a bad day." I continue.

"Hurry up and do what you have to do carrot boy, now I'll ask again since my dinners cold now, what in gods name are you doing with carrots, by the bag full?"

"I WAS GOIN TO EAT THEM, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU! Uh oh!" he covers his mouth. He stutters.

"I uh they, theyre for my eyes, my hair!" ok, this is crazy, what is wrong with him. I reply,

"Ok good luck with that, I don't know whats up with you and I don't care, go away!" I walk away and slam the door. The bunny that the baka Bun-Bun squad had left behind, I pick it up and took it away from my dinner plate…darn it now I'm hungery. I lightly scold the rabbit,

"Now look what you've done, now I have no dinner." The bunny speaks to me,

"Bring me carrots, I want carrots!" yeah right…like ill listen to you,

"You will obey me, I am the great bunny-kun, feed me!" I laugh and awnser.

"Actualy you're the great dinner-chan, your going to pay me for eating my dinner by being my dinner. Wheres my cooking pot?"

"Don't eat me please I- I'll tell you everything, about how, I tricked your friends in calling me the Easter bunny!"

" I'm not surprised you tricked my friends…they'll believe anything." Before either of us can say anything else, sen kicks my door open, carrying a jumbo sized bunny…made of chocolate.

"Hey Mako we found a better Easter bunny! Easter bunny, Easter bunny" I yell shut up and bite off the chocolate head…everyone gasps in shock!

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood, and that's no Easter bunny!" Sen asks.

"What? The chocolate or the bunny sitting in that pot over there?"

"Both you baka! God I never thought you could get any more stupid…there is no such thing as an Easter bunny, and even if there was Its not welcome in my house!" Gaara walks in.

"Hey Mako have you seen a little hypnosis bunny!" the bunny jumps out into garras arms.

"Master! I have missed you, yay big- bunny onii-chan" gaara slaps him.

"Quiet! Your gonna reveal my secret…oh crud!" Everyone raises an eyebrow…well everyone exept Anko who is out cold on the couch. Sen yells.

"Board up the house! Don't let him leave!" Himeko jumps and tackles Gaara to the ground,

"Sorry Gaara, your going no where!" says Himeko as she nuzzles her cheek against him. Sen orders with a sneer.

"Mako get the interigation lights! Momo get my torture kit! Hinata, Haku go play with Makos bunny that's in her room! And you dog boy, get your magy hide off Mako's good couch before you have an accident! Oh too late…Mako Kiba peed on your couch…again"

"ARG KIBA! And wait what do you mean by again?" Kiba pales as he stutters.

"It- its not true! I only spilled this mysterious bottle! Yuck it smells like alcohol!" oh he said the magic word…My sister wakes up looks at kiba the bottle and couch…she drags him to her training room…Kiba SQUELS.

"MOMO MY SISTER PLEASE HELP!" Momo looks up from poking Gaara's face to glance at Kiba, then to Anko…before saying.

"Sweet I finaly get Kiba's stuff! Later bro!" I smirked.

"Well buh bye Kiba, by the way my torture jutsu is based on Anko's training… but its ten times worse so good luck and have fun! Looks like he aint gonna be coming back…such a shame. So whats the status Sen?"

"Well Mako it seems that blood boy isn't going to talk. Any ideas?" I smirk and look into Gaaras scowl,

"I have a few ideas but you guys need to leave and comeback in five minutes…" Sen frowns and whines.

"Noooo I wanna stay and take a video recording of you torturing him!" Himeko drags him away but only if I promise not to hurt him…with a roll of my eyes I agree!

Five minutes later…

Everyone walks in with a curious look on their faces, I straighten with a smile on my face…

"He is willing to talk…but only if we all promise to keep it a secret, and that means no crossing your fingers and lying Sen…you wanna know you gotta keep it a SECRET! If not well you pay the price. Whatever it is he has to say…its really embarresing for him apparently. You got it Sen?" Now Sen rolls his eyes…he is seriously pushing it with me.

"I get it, I get it, jeez Mako. You know I would never break my promises."

"lier! Anyway start talking Gaara." He takes a deep breath before speaking…

"the truth is I am…the true Easter Bunny." Oh no…not again

"Easter bunny, Easter bunny, Easter bunny!" Gaara shouts.

"Stop I don't want to be worshipped!" The little hypnosis bunny comes up to the red head sand boy.

"But big-bunny onii-chan if they worship us…we have control, and can make them do whatever we want! Don't you want that? Think about it girls…naked"

"Quiet You! Of course I don't want it cause it results in this mess! And what is wrong with you, you psychotic little perv!"

"I was born to be what I'm supposed to be…an evil little bunny…who likes girls"

"Hey you idiots your messing up my house! I don't want my house in ruins here! And Gaara I don't know if your sick or something but I think you've gone off the deep end…Easter bunny really? Now how many times must I tell you people…there is NO SUCH THING AS THE EAS-"

"um Mako…that's not entirly true, I am the Easter bunny.." My eyes widen no way.

"Wait…the carrots, the cake, t-the hooping and the bunny servents…don't tell me that you're… being dead serious? I want proof! For I still don't buy it." *Pop* his tail and ears come out.

"it is true…I am the Easter bunny." He cracks a crazy grin and his eyes turn red..

"I AM THE ALL POWERFULL EASTER BUNNY!" everyone exept for me transforms into bunnies, I glare at him and scream.

"GAARA! This is all your fault! Its because of you that ive been put through deadly training year after year..PREPARE TO DIE!" I leap in rage and then oww!

"Mako mako hey! Mako wake up already!" I open my eyes and find Haku staring at me, oww what happened?

"Are you ok? You were sleeping when you fell off the couch and landed on me. What happened?" ugh I get up and we here a scream.

"AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME! MY GIRLFRIENDS ATTACKING ME!" I shrug, and get my blanket, and toss it on the couch…we hear the sound come from the closet and I open it…

"Sen…what are you doing in my closet with Momo?" he whimpers.

"She she dragged me in here and locked the door…please help!" Momo opens one of her eyes and tells me to shut the door, I do

"Keep it down in there will you?" I hear a faint yes from the groggy Momo…and collaps on the couch, Haku comes up and asks if I want more cake, with a shake of my head I go back to sleep…ugh never eat carrot cake on easter eve…

The end

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Hey Himeko, hope you guys like the story…yeah in this story I'm a huge jerk but its all Anko's fault and…hey it's a dream anything can happen…even psychotic bunny pervs…please review for we-<strong>

**SEN: Need reviews so we don't get eaten by the Review monster in my basement, the more reviews and comments the better chance I'll live through it…(Mako defiantly wont ha ha ) *Smack* Ow! MAKO THAT HURT**

**MAKO: quit it will ya? Anyway thanx guys and remember…carrot cake is good…except on Easter good luck and happy hopping.**

**Sen: guess all the other anime/manga hidin inside**


End file.
